


We Hate Lance Club

by Shippingment



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Student Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingment/pseuds/Shippingment
Summary: Lance is running for the Student Body President position at his high school. However, he's got a bit of a competition.[Inspired by Jeremy Shada's role in Mr. Student Body President]





	1. Chapter 1, Resignment.

"Class of 2018, thank you. You may be seated." The entire auditorium slid into their seats in pure silence, urgent to see if the rumor spreading through Garrison Prep was true. "I'm sure many of you have heard the news, messages spread quite fast around here." he took a deep breath which could be heard throughout the stage. The class stares with fear in their eyes; knowing what his following words would be, "They were true. My position of President of Junior Board has been and always will be special to me. As Junior year is ending and we continue onto our Senior year together, I am beyond apologetic to say that I will not be running for a Student Body President position next year." The silence is interrupted with venting and chattering throughout the echoing halls. The final words of Shiro's speech were unheard due to the frantic yelling.  
Shiro has always been the President representing the class of 2018 since Freshman year. He has been a friend of everyone in the grade for years, it's no surprise this would upset them.  
"Why aren't you running?!" Someone hectically yelled from the seats.  
Shiro sighs, "I need to focus on college applications and grades- it's too much as it is."  
The students know how time consuming college applications and senior year is, but that doesn't stop them from arguing with him. Words like 'the 2017 Senior student could do it, why can't Shiro?' and 'What a quitter' spread through the students who are now feeling instant betrayal from their representative.  
Shiro mutters a quick "I'm so sorry." into the podium microphone and exits to the left wing. He isn't visible to the students from behind the red curtain but that doesn't stop their shouting.

"I'm proud of you, big guy." Keith says above the shouting, giving Shiro a pat on the back as soon as he left the stage. "This is necessary. You needed this break."  
Shiro's eyes travel from the ground and up to Keith "Thank you. You always know what to say." He smiles as they withdraw themselves from the class meeting, leaving the school from the back door to avoid the rampage out front. They cut through the football field to get to their cars in the back parking lot.  
"Keith, I still want you to take my position-" He starts but instantly gets shut down.  
"Not going to happen."  
Shiro stops walking, gaining Keith's full attention, "We have the same ideas and opinions. The only different between us is our urge to share our ideas. Keith, if you have a say, you need to put it out there with words. You can't lock it up inside your mind. Keith, you have to say something-"  
"I'm not you, Shiro. I will never be you. I could never live up to the mark you left on our class."  
"But Keith, if you don't run..."  
"I know."  
"He's got the vote in the bag."  
Keith groans at the idea of the current class favorite running for Student Body President, "Can't you just find someone else?"  
Shiro laughs, "Why would I need to do that if I already have you?" He continued walking alongside Keith, "Just promise me you'll at least think about it."  
"I'll think about thinking about it."


	2. Chapter 2, Give Lance-y a Chance-y.

The protests in Garrison Prep didn't stop there. The school days that followed the class meeting were hectic; Shiro, a perfect attendance student, even considered ditching class to avoid the hateful conversations with his classmates. He knew the response wasn't going to be good but he never imagined them being this bad. Students would glare at him in the halls and the bold ones would actually howl 'quitter' at him. Hell, even posters were being taped to the walls with the words "Shiro isn't my hero" written on them in the school colors. This was bad, but he tried to maintain a positive mindset by admiring how much the school is now participating in Student Government. The school's rage towards Shiro didn't die down until the day students were allowed to announce their running for next years Student Body President. 

"No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." Keith muttered, covering his face with his hands with fear and sinking down into his seat.  
"Told you so." Shiro groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"Gentlemen and Gentleladies of the graduating class of 2018, my name is Lance McClain, soon to be Mr. Student Body President to you, and I will be the best President of Garrison Prep that you have ever seen." Keith and Shiro made raging eye contact. "If you elect me, there will be some major changes around here. Here's just a quickie highlight; lunch will be extended an extra fifteen minutes. That sounds good, yeah?" The students cheer which surprises Keith and Shiro. More lunch time means less class time; that's a terrible idea. "Students, I have been one with you for the past three, going on four years. Now is my time to stand up for you. I will not abandon you," he coughed and muttered 'Shiro'.  
Keith gasps, holding tight and angrily onto Shiro's arm, "He can't do that, can he?" Shiro just shrugs in response, eyes narrowing at the boy on stage.  
"I have time for you. I am here for you. As president of the debate team and Freshman intern of the 2014 Student Body, you can trust me. As President I will elect Allura Altea as my Vice President." his crew started walking onto the stage to stand by him. On walks Allura, a tall and pretty girl of the 2018 class. She's co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Shiro's eyebrows furrow with anger. Of course she would side with Lance. She would do anything to gain revenge on Shiro for breaking up with her three months ago. "Hunk Garret as my Secretary." A stubby boy walks onto the stage, waving towards the crowd. Shiro and Keith guess that he's quite popular with the students because he earns a loud cheer. They don't know much information about him other than that he's the president of the after school cooking club. "Katie Holt as my Treasurer." On walks a girl who is a third year. They don't know much about her either but from the stride in her walk they guessed she was very confident. "I will also elect myself as my own Historian. So," he held up finger guns as a flag rolls down from the fly loft. On the flag was a cartoon doodle of Lance with the word 'WINNER' in blue underneath it. "Give Lance-y a chance-y." He gives a cheeky smirk, pulling out a box from underneath the podium. His entire crew began to grab buttons from the box and throw them into the crowd. Shiro caught one and hesitantly read it aloud, "...I got Lance in my pants- no, I can't do this anymore." He rose from his seat.  
"Shiro, what are you doing?" Keith's eyes go wide, fearing for Shiro to even try to debate with the President of the debate team. But he didn't. He got up and walked at a worrisome pace out the nearest door. Keith quickly followed behind him and instantly knew were he was going. 

"Principal MacArthur, there's no way you can permit this!" He says, slamming the pin down onto her desk. "He's no president, he's a democratic dictatorship waiting to happen, he will take over your job before you know it!" He reluctantly falls back into her guest chair.  
Principal MacArthur chuckles, "Shiro, it's only a school election. He's not taking over any job." She folds her arms, "Besides, he's the only one running and the students happen to like him, what gives you the stronger say? You missed your chance to void this."  
"Then I would like to run."  
"Shiro, no." Keith says from behind him, "It's just a school election, you need to focus on your future."  
Shiro turns to face Keith, giving him a look of remorse. He stands and places both hands on Principal MacArthur's desk, leaning forward towards her.  
"Let's get my name on that ballot."


	3. Chapter 3, The Candidates.

"If you want to run so badly, go convince your class." She says, pointing towards the door.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're entire class is in the auditorium and you're in here. If you'd like to save them, shouldn't you be in there rather than, "she picked up the pin Shiro had previously slammed on the table, "letting Lance get in your pants?"  
Shiro scuffed and with that, he was up. Heading towards the doorway, he snapped his fingers, signally Keith to follow.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Shiro? You can't just earn back the school's trust-" Shiro paused in front of the stage door, turning to face Keith.  
"I may not be able to earn back their trust but I can try. Oh, and Keith," he rested his hand onto the smaller boy's shoulder, "I want you to be my second in command."  
"What? No, Shiro. You know I don't want to be involved in this."  
"Please be my Vice President. I need you for this to work. Keith, I can't run without a VP. I just need you to support me, please. If you don't do this, the school will rot with Lance's leadership. Are you just going to let Lance take over?"  
"No."  
"Then stand with me."  
He doesn't say anything, but time is running short. Shiro quickly turns and walks through the left wing and on to the stage where Lance and his crew were still throwing buttons and pins. Allura was the first one to see Shiro, angrily tapping Lance to grab his attention. Lance grinned when he saw Shiro.  
"Former Junior President, came to congratulate me?" Lance says into the microphone, head still facing towards Shiro.  
"You wish." Shiro spits. The crowd roars in exclamation, "I'm actually here to do something more productive, mind if I takeover the mic for a bit?"  
"It's all yours." Lance responds, moving away from the podium and off to the side.  
Shiro steps up. He already felt all eyes go to him without saying a word. Usually, he's really good at public speaking with a script but this was completely last minute. A part of him wishes he dressed more formally rather than his three year old black hoodie that is really starting to show its age. Taking a deep breath, he swipes all previous thoughts behind him; he needs to focus on this moment.  
"Fellow Students, I owe you an apology. I acted selfishly during our winter class meeting. I have rethought my choices and now that its Spring I have finally made up my mind," Shiro looks over the students in the crowd. Their faces were filled with confusion and rage towards him. He uses this as a confidence booster, imagining that they're all mad at Lance rather than him and that they will be happy as soon as he announces his returned. "I want to run for the position of Mr. Student Body President." He was wrong, the class moans and groans, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I don't deserve your trust but I refuse to leave you with," he points towards Lance, "this. This isn't a President. This is a Democratic delinquent. He is taking everything this school has built to be stable, ripping it down, and building a world of his own. I refuse to permit this."  
Lance folds his arms and yells "Dios mio, Trump! Deport me already!" the crowd laughs, definitely earning the comedic vote.  
"Veto." Shiro bites back, trying to continue with his speech but gets interrupted once again.  
"You can't veto if you aren't a law-making body. You aren't even a body, there's only one of you."  
"Actually," he looks over to the wings and sees Keith standing with his arms crossed, shaking his head at Shiro, "I do have a body. Please welcome Keith Akira Kogane to the stage."  
"Did you really have to use my middle name?" he mutters, sluggishly walking onto the stage towards Shiro.  
"Quiet Keith? He doesn't talk, how would he make a good representative towards the school." Lance questions, his whole body backing him up with nods.  
Keith grins, shoving his hands into his pockets and shrugging, "I do talk. I just don't want to talk to you. Shiro, continue." Lance stood, mouth wide and looked to his body for a response but they were as shocked as he was.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of graduating class of 2018, I will fight for you. I will earn your respect back."  
Keith holds a fist up and smiles, shouting loudly, "Shiro will be your hero!"

Lance looked to his body who looked panicked, "Oh, it is so on." He smirked, turning around and snapping for his crew who followed quickly behind him into the wings.


	4. Chapter 4, Game Plans.

Lance rushed to the nearest empty classroom. He wished they were allowed to meet in the official student government room but he sadly hasn't earned the right to it yet and he's hesitant that he ever will due to his new opponent. His student body followed behind him, anxiously asking questions to their leader but Lance has refused to answer. He walked into an empty English classroom, closing the door and locking it shut.  
"Okay everybody, take a seat." Lance sighed, collapsing into the teacher's office chair. He grabbed the nearest pen and started to chew on the cap anxiously.  
"Mr. President, what is your plan?" Allura asked frantically, "We can't allow Shiro take over our campaign like that."  
"I know, and he won't." Lance explains, removing the pen from his mouth, "Shiro has the entire school against him, he already lost all their trust. He's acting like a crazy republican at this point. Besides, we've got buttons!" He grins, pointing to the little button hanging onto his blue suit jacket.  
Katie spoke out, "Lance, buttons may not win the election."  
"Neither will being a republican and sticking to the status quo. We need change around here."  
"Well, Trump is republican and our president." Hunk pointed out.  
"Not my president." Lance shrugged, "and neither is Shiro. I will not let this school go back to the way it was, no way. We need a game plan. While you're thinking I'm going to just-" Lance pulls a blue marker from out of the teachers desk, opening it and writing 'Lance's Winning Streak', "Let's see what I have and Shiro is lacking, pros and cons of both sides, right? Okay, first off, I have four members within my assembly while Shiro has himself and Keith. Therefore, mine is better." Lance frantically writes on the board and his body sits back, watching as he tries to boast his confidence, "Second off, I have the students trust. Everyone trusts me and not the republican vote because I was there for them when Shiro was not. Third, my slogan is so much better and I have buttons. Fourth-"  
"Lance, Lance, Lance, calm down buddy, c'mon. You've got this in the bag." Hunk says, gaining Lance's attention. He turns away from the board to make eye contact with his body.  
"Anyone have a plan?" Lance asked, hiding his hysteria behind a fake, cheeky smile.  
Allura clears her throat, "The only thing we can do now is campaign our hearts out. We need posters and more buttons. Maybe I could even bake some type of snack around voting day? What you need to focus on, Lance, is your candidate speech for next week, how is that going?"  
He slams his head onto the teacher's desk, "It's going." he lets out a groan, "it's really going."  
"It needed to be good, Lance. This is all you've got for now."  
"I know. Get all the blue you can, guys. It's time to win the vote."

"What the hell was that Shiro?!" Keith agitatedly followed Shiro in heavy footsteps into the empty student government room. Since Shiro was the previous Junior board President, he has complete access to this room, especially since all the seniors have already graduated.  
"I don't know, but something needed to be done and because you wouldn't step up yourself, I had to drag you in myself." Shiro said, shutting the door.  
"There's no way you can run a campaign with only two people! This is completely last minute! Besides, the entire school hates you at this point! Lance is going to win!"  
"His ideas are ridiculous, we can win for the intelligent students who don't want change. We need a plan, Keith."  
Keith sighed, "Am I supposed to be your assistant now?"  
Shiro ignores Keith, "We need a slogan, what was that thing you said on stage, 'Shiro is a hero'? I like that, let's use that. Oh, and buttons. Better quality and bigger than Lance's. Also posters- we need a ton of campaign posters."  
"You're forgetting something." Keith points out.  
"What?"  
"Look, I've got everything covered, you're buttons and posters and shit, but you need to focus on your campaign speech for next week."  
He gasps, he completely forgot. He places a hand on Keith's shoulder, "you're a lifesaver, thank you, Keith."  
"Right. Now, how do you feel about red?"


End file.
